My Best Friend
by life goes on u should too
Summary: Bella and Alice go through high school together never knowing the feelings they share and it takes time away to figure it out. Songfic based off of You're not alone by Big Time Rush. M for language
1. Chapter 1

Always there

I bet you didn't notice  
First time your heart was broken  
You called me up and we talked til the morning (Oh)

I sighed. I had been sick for the last few weeks and greatly missed my best friend. Both of my father's told me that I couldn't see anyone due to the fact I was contagious. Well, now I'm not but Alice is on a date, so I can't have her over anyway. Damn I missed talking to her.

Pouting, I flipped through the stations on my T.V., hoping for something interesting. I found World's Dumbest, but all I could think about was Alice and her date with Jasper. Damn I hated him… no… hate wasn't enough. I loathed him. He didn't treat her right. Pissed me the fuck off.

My phone rang, displaying Ali's picture. I dived for the phone and picked it up. "Hey, Ali," I grinned.

On the other line she was sobbing. "Bella…"

I shot upright. "What's wrong, babe?"

"Jasper, he…"

I growled. "Say no more. I'm coming over, okay?"

"But, you're sick," she began.

"Not anymore, and you need me, so I'm coming over. I'll be there in ten minutes, tops, kay?"

"T-thank you, Bella."

"Anytime."

I hung up and ran around my room, pulling on light jeans and a grey tank top. Alice loved it because it showed off my tattoo. A fire/water Yin Yang sign. I gazed at the mirror. My short hair was in a bed headed mess. I sighed and ran a hand through it, making it spike slightly. I then ran down the stairs, yelling an "Ali needs me," to my confused fathers. That was all they would need to explain my disappearance.

I ran the mile to Alice's house and snuck around the back. Her father hated me and yelled that I was condemned when he saw me. Whatever, bra. Looking around I found a handful of pebble and began tossing them at her window. After a moment she came to the window and opened it. I smiled sadly at her and said as quietly as possible "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, when you can't cope, just call me up and throw down the rope."

She coughed out a small laugh and tossed me the rope. I scaled the wall quickly, a product of doing it many a time before. Once I was inside Alice threw her arms around me, sobbing. I wrapped one arm around her and pulled the rope up with the other, closing the window. Once that was done I wrapped the other arm around her, rubbing her back and kissing her head.

"Ali, what happened?" I whispered, being sure to sound calm. That was a hard thing to do, seeing as the mention of Jasper in all respects pissed me off. Pissing me off was another hard thing to do, just so you know.

"Jasper… he wanted to… you know." I held in the growl. That boy was a man ho… no other word for it. Just sayen. "I told him no and he dumped me."

I held her closer, tucking her head under my chin. "Ali, he didn't deserve you, and I never did like him," I admitted. Alice pulled away slightly, looking at my face.

"Why?"

I sighed, wiping away her tears. "He didn't treat you right. He badmouthed you, had no manners, and when he looked at you… it was like you were a piece of meat. You don't deserve that. You need someone who will treat you with respect, someone who will be there for you, and someone who's going to love you for the woman you are, you know?"

She smiled tenderly at me, hugging me again and resting her head on my shoulder. "You just described yourself. You trying to say something, Bell?"

I blushed, chuckling weakly. "Naw. Just that you need someone better."

She kissed my shoulder and led me over to the bed. We lay down, her back pressed against my front and my arms around her. "I guess you're right."

I smiled lightly, kissing her head as she began to drift off. I was surprised she was awake enough to call me. I mean, it was four something in the morning.

"I like that shirt, by the way. It shows off your tat."

I smiled. The shirt was low enough to show the area between the top of my breast and my collar bone, where the tattoo lie. "Yeah. I still don't know why you like it so much."

"It reminds me of us."

I chuckled. "How so?"

"Well, you're gentle and peaceful, like water, but you're strong and fiery if you need to be."

"And you're the opposite?"

She nodded. "Together we balance each other out."

I smiled, pulling the covers over us. "I didn't think of that, but I guess you're right."

She hummed and snuggled against me a little more. "You'll need to hide under the bed in the morning when my dad comes in."

I sighed. "Out of the closet, under the bed…"

She giggled. "Thanks for being there."

"Always." I smiled, drifting off with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice needs me

And the time that you were stranded  
I was there before you landed  
He was a no show, I made sure you got home

Music pulse through the room as Lauren, my current girlfriend, grinded against me. She had told me it was a date… well, I guess she was right. Alice was visiting her mother in France and Jasper (she was back with him) was flirting with three girls in the corner of the room. The whole house was filled with sweaty bodies. I know I should have been paying attention to the blonde in front of me, but I realized something.

Ali was coming home today. Her plane was landing soon. Her dad was out of town, Jasper was… busy… did she have a ride?

I pulled away, looking at the time. I could make it if I left now. Lauren turned around and pouted, her hand on my upper chest, but lowering continually. "Baby?"

Okay, had she been Alice, the pouting would have worked, but alas… she was not. Didn't even faze me. "I should pick up Alice. She doesn't have a ride home."

"Let her get a cab…" she insisted, pressing against me. I shook my head, pulling away a little.

"I couldn't do that to her."

Lauren pulled away, angered. Jeeze… "You always do that! 'Alice needs me' or 'I should go help her'. I'm your girlfriend!"

"I've only done that twice, and she's my best friend. I'm not going to be that friend that ditches all her other friends because I have a girlfriend." Dude, I was totally calm. Huh… wow.

"Listen up, missy! It's me, or her! Take your pick." She crossed her arms, smirking and confident that I would choose her. I didn't even have to think about my answer.

"Her." I gave my own smirk and left, grabbing my coat and jumping into my Jackhammer. It was a custom truck similar to the one from Mythbusters. A sweet ride with an even sweeter sound system. I gunned it, making it with thirty minutes to spare. I grinned, knowing I had just enough time to get her some welcome home gifts.

Twenty five minutes later I had twelve Primroses* in one hand and a stuffed puppy in the other. The arrival of her plane was announced and I watched the flow of people come out. After a few minutes my phone rang and I grinned at the picture of Ali.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey, Bell. I need a favor." Her voice sounded sad.

"What's that?" I asked, standing on a chair with the puppy on my head. I spotted her black, spikey hair instantly.

"Jasper isn't here and…"

Despite the mention of the jerk-face I grinned. "Yeah, but guess who is."

She "huh?"ed and looked around, spotting me on the chair. She giggled and we both hung up as she ran toward me. I jumped down and caught her as she hugged me fiercely.

"You're here!"

"Yep," I chuckled. She pulled away and I handed her the flowers. She sniffed them and smiled.

"These are for me?"

"Of course! Oh, he is, too," I grinned as I handed her the stuffed chocolate lab. She giggled and kissed my cheek.

"How did you know I would need a ride?"

I hesitated. I knew the truth would hurt her. "W-well… your dad is out of town and I figured if Jasper didn't come t-then you would have a ride," I lied, braking eye contact. I felt her small, soft hand on my cheek and looked at her.

"You had a date tonight…"

"Yeah… I'm single now. No biggy." I looked away again.

"Bella…" Dammit… that's the I-know-you're-lying-tell-the-truth voice.

"He was at the same party as me," I admitted. Her hand dropped and I looked at her face.

"He's cheating." A statement. I nodded, saddened by her sadness. "How many girls?"

"Three."

She let a tear escape before she pulled out her phone and send at quick message. "Bastard…" she whispered, putting it back in her pocket.

"You sent him a text?"

"Yeah. It's over between us. I feel bad for just sending that, but I don't care right now."

I wrapped an arm around her and picked up her bag. "That's all he deserves."

She clutched her puppy in her hand and leaned into my side. "Yeah." She sighed. "So… you're single again, huh?"

"Yep."

"Isn't that, like, the fourth girl in three months?"

I sighed. Damn, she was right. "Yeah, it is."

"Totally called it. Told you you would be a player in high school."

The memory of that day flashed through my mind and a blush spread over my cheeks and ears. "That you did."

Lightning flashed and she squeaked, which was the most adorable thing ever. I chuckled. "Alright, I'll go get the truck and you wait here, kay?"

She nodded and I bolted into the rain, searching for my car. I found it (all the way in the fucking back, damn my parking), drove it to the door, and parked. I jumped out and grabbed Ali's bag, placing it in the back and coming back for Alice. She giggled and ran a hand through my soaked hair, spiking it back.

"Sexy…" she smiled. I rolled my eyes and pulled off my coat, holding it over her as we ran. I opened her door and let her get in, closing it behind her. I tossed my coat in the back and jumped in the driver's seat, turning on the heat. Alice sighed in relief. I turned to her, starting the car.

"It was not pouring when I got here."

She laughed and sat back, relaxing in the seat. I pulled onto the interstate and smiled.

"If you want, you can stay at my place. I have some clothes you can wear."

She rolled her head to look at me and smiled sleepily. "That would be amazing. Charlie won't mind?"

"Naw."

"And John?"

"He loves you. All I have to do is walk in and say 'Ali's staying the night' and they'll order a pizza."

We laughed together and planned the movies we would watch that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Him again…

All the days that you were stressed out  
Feeling like pulling your hair out  
They were all missing but I was here listening (Now)

I saw Alice down the aisle of the library and smiled, sneaking behind her. I hugged her waist from behind and rested my chin on her shoulder. "Hey, Ali…" I whispered. She leaned against me and sighed.

"Hey, Bell…"

She's tense, tired, alone, and she just ran a hand through her hair. Shit. "What's stressing you out, babe?"

"How do you know…?"

"We've been friends since you were five and I was six. Now, what's wrong?"

She turned in my arms and hugged me hard, burying her head in my shoulder. "Jasper asked me to prom."

I growled. "What'd you say?"

"Well… it was more like he told me I was going. I just… I don't want to go with him."

I kissed the top of her head. "I would take you…"

"I know, but you're playing with the band."

"You're going with him?"

"I guess…"

I held her gently and sighed. "If he gives you any trouble…"

She giggled. "You'll beat him with the guitar?"

"Aw hell no! that's my baby. Naw, I'm gonna beat him with my fists."

"Don't get suspended. It's your senior year and you've gone this long."

I smiled. "I will if he stays out of trouble."

"Okay," she whispered.

"Come on. School ends soon. I'll take you out to dinner. We'll get ice cream after." I said softly, smiling equally as softly at her. She sighed in relief and followed me out to my truck, her hand securely in mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Hero

You gotta believe in me  
Even if you can't see me there (Can't see me there)  
I'll catch you when you fall (O-oh!)

I was in the gym with my band and the prom committee. Prom was in three days and the theme was Hollywood. Alice was there, too, working on the steamers and other decorations. I was her ride so I figured we may as well practice for the big night.

In the band was myself (the lead guitar and singer), Leah (my backup, bass and Violinist), Jared (the drummer), and Seth (tech and acoustic). We plugged up and I tapped the microphone.

"Sweet it's on. Guys let's start with Accidently in love."

"You got it boss!" Jared grinned and I turned back to the mic, striking up the first few notes.

So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love

We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love _[x7]_

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally _[x2]_

Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her

Love ...I'm in love

The committee erupted in applause and we bowed. Alice smiled and winked at me. I grinned.

"Play the one you wrote," she said, walking over to the stage with one guy got out a ladder. I squatted down.

"Which one?"

"Home," she asked, pouting.

"Sure." I couldn't say no to her. Still didn't know why. I stood up and traded with Seth. He gave me my acoustic guitar and I turned to the others and they nodded, ready. I began strumming my guitar.

I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.

Alice climbed a ladder and began hanging up streamers higher.

Well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home.

Alice began losing her balance and I realized she would fall. I don't remember dropping my guitar, or jumping off the stage. I just remember bolting toward her. I jumped, twisting around. Her back connected with my front. I wrapped my arms around her and hit the ground hard, grunting.

There was silence around us and Alice lifted her head and turned in my arms. I winced as I lifted my head. "You okay, Ali?"

"Bella… you saved my life…"

"Well I couldn't let you get hurt," I grunted, propping myself up on my elbows. Gosh my back hurts…

She hugged me and the hurt back seemed suddenly worth it. I sat up and hugged her back. Everyone broke into applause and someone yelled "You're a hero!" I blushed and Alice smiled against my collarbone.

"You are a hero. You're my hero," she whispered so no one else could hear. I held her a little tighter as there was a slight ping in my heart. I smiled, telling myself I would always be there for her when she needed me.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked over myself in the mirror. I wore a suit of sapphire blue and silver. I spiked my hair a little and sighed. Gosh I hope I looked good enough for her.

…

I'm not even there as her date…

_But she's the reason you're going…_

Is that really true?

Oh, lord it is…

-xoxoxoxo-

I walked in, unloading my truck and setting up. All the guys in the band wore matching outfits while Leah wore a dress with silver and blue designs. I was bringing in two of the amps, one in each hand, when I saw Alice.

There was an undeniable double take done.

She saw me and grinned, dancing over. She was beautiful. Her dress was long sleeve and sapphire blue with silver trimming. Her hair was straightened and… gosh she was amazing.

"Hey," she grinned, glancing at the amps.

"Hey. You look… amazing." That was an understatement. She was breathtaking.

"Thanks. You look pretty handsome, too." She nodded to the amps. "Macho, much? Aren't those about 50 pounds each?"

"These are 70. Extra power." I set them down and she hugged me. I hugged her back and smiled. She was early so no one was there to bug us…

"Alice," a deep, sickingly southern voice sounded behind me. I looked at Jasper, a boy who had tormented and hurt Alice more than I cared to want to know about. The only boy I had ever met whom I hated more was his twin brother, James. Alice flinched at the sound of his voice and held me tighter.

"Why don't you go somewhere else, _Jasper. _I'm talking to her."

"That's more than talking, _Bella._"

"Guys…" Alice began. I looked at her, my eyes softening and my tension leaving my body. I kissed her forehead and let her go, turning to Jasper.

"_If you so much as lay a finger on her she doesn't want, I'll beat the shit out of you,_" I growled. He flipped me off and I grabbed my amps, going up to the stage. Leah saw my tension.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I asked as I gave Seth the amps and helped him set things up.

"You okay?" she asked, putting a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Jasper… he's such a bastard."

"Oh, him again."

"If he hurts Alice tonight…"

She kissed my cheek. "Focus on the music. It always calms you."

"The only thing that will calm me tonight is Alice safely with me."

Finally we set up and got on the stage. It was time to start and my eyes found Alice as I tapped on the microphone. "How's everyone doing?" I asked. Applause broke out and a few people "Woo!"ed.

"Thank you, thank you. Well, we're the All-American Misfits. I hope you like the music and we're going to go ahead and start out slow." I nodded to my band members and began to sing the song Alice had helped me re-write.

A/N: **Bella, **Leah, both

**Boy **Girl both

**Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
And never look back?  
Would you cry  
If you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?**

I would tremble...  
If you touched my lips  
Would I laugh?  
Just give me a kiss.  
I would die...  
For the one I love  
Hold me in your arms tonight.

**I can be your hero, baby.  
**I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.**  
You can take my breath away.**

Would you swear  
That you'll always be mine?**  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
**You know you're in too deep  
And I've lost my mind**  
****I don't care  
You're here tonight.**

**I can be your hero, baby.  
**I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.**  
You can take my breath away.**

Oh, I just want to hold you.**  
I just want to hold you, oh, yeah.  
You know I'm in too deep  
**And I've lost my mind**  
****Well, I don't care...****  
****You're here tonight.**

I can be your hero, baby.**  
I can kiss away the pain, oh, yeah.  
****I will stand by you forever.****  
****You can take my breath away.******

I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.**  
****And I will stand by you forever.****  
****You can take my breath away.****  
****You can take my breath away.******

I can be your hero.

They broke into applause and Alice beamed at me. I smiled and winked at her until Jasper stepped in front of her. I frowned slightly but kicked up another song.

Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
I'll wear those shoes and you will wear that dress.

Alice got away from Jasper and our eyes found each other. Suddenly I felt like I could sing better. We held each other's eyes through the song as she began to smile.

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me  
So kiss me

I grinned and finished the song. Leah whispered another song idea in my ear and I nodded, getting my acoustic guitar and striking up the next song.

Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late?

And so on we played. I kept a close eye on Alice and Jasper. It wasn't until about an hour in that Jasper got stupid. We were playing Simple Plan's Don't Wanna Think About You when it began. I began playing and lost track of Alice for a moment.

Can you leave me here alone now  
I don't wanna hear you say  
That you know me  
That I should be  
Always doin what you say

Cuz I'm tryin to get through today  
And there's one thing I know

I saw Alice in the back corner. Jasper was making his way over fast.

I don't wanna think about you  
Think about me  
Don't wanna figure this out  
I Don't wanna think about you  
Or think about nothin  
Don't wanna talk this one out  
I won't let you bring me down  
Cuz I know  
I don't wanna think about you

Don't wanna think about you

He stood right in front of her, too close for it to be comforable.

When I wake up here tomorrow  
Things will never be the same  
Cuz I won't wait  
Cuz you won't change  
And you'll always be this way

Now I'm gonna get through today  
And there's one thing I know

They began to argue and every instinct in my body told me to go break it up.

I don't wanna think about you  
Think about me  
Don't wanna figure this out  
I don't wanna think about you  
Or think about nothin  
Don't wanna talk this one out  
This time I won't let you bring me down  
Won't let you shut me out  
This time I know  
I don't wanna think about you

He pushed her shoulder but no one but me and the band could see. I needed this song to end.

Run away  
Run away  
Running as fast as I can  
Run away  
Run away  
I'll never come back again  
Run away  
Run away

_Get your lousy paws off her…._

Don't wanna think about you  
Think about me  
Don't wanna figure this out  
Don't wanna think about you  
Think about me  
Don't wanna talk this one out

I don't wanna think about you  
Think about me  
Don't wanna figure this out (figure this out)  
I don't wanna think about you  
Or think about nothin  
Don't wanna talk this one out  
This time I won't let you bring me down (bring me down)  
Won't let you shut me out (shut me out)  
This time I know  
I don't wanna think about you

He roughly grabbed her arm and I saw from here that her eyes were filled with tears. She was in pain and she was scared.

Run away  
Run away  
I don't wanna think about you  
Run away  
Run away  
I don't wanna think about you  
Run away  
Run away  
I don't wanna think about you

The song ended as she pulled her out into the hall. I set my guitar on it's stand. "Pardon me a moment. We're going to take a short break. Enjoy the refreshments and don't get too crazy." People laughed and I jumped off the stage, bolting out of the room. I entered the hall in time to see Jasper slam Alice into a wall, making her cry out in pain as I heard a distinctive _crack!_ When he proceeded to punch her hard in the ribs I growled, roughly grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size," I growled.

"Gladly," he said before swinging, hitting me hard in the jaw. It swung my head to the side but I quickly recovered upon seeing that Alice had slid down the wall, clutching her side. I punching him hard in the gut, followed by a knee to the groin and a heavy swing to his cheek.

With him down I quickly knelt by Alice. Her cheeks were tear-stained and a trail of blood ran down from a cut beneath her eye. She had her eyes closed and when I touched her she flinched back.

"Alice, it's me. It's Bella," I whispered. She opened her eyes and sobbed when she saw me. I took off my jacket, draping it gently over her shoulders. "It's okay, I got you."

"It hurts…" she whimpered. "Everything hurts."

"I need to get you to a doctor… Sweetie, I'm going to pick you up, okay?" Alice whimpered, but nodded and I gently lifted her into my arms bridal style. She buried her face in my chest, tears soaking through my vest and shirt from the pain she was caused. I carried her as gently as possible to my truck and took off. She looked over at me and reached for my hand. I drove with one hand the rest of the trip.

-xoxoxo-

Who wants Jasper to die? Raise of hands please? Okay, so tell me what you think. I don't own twilight (sadly) or any of the songs. I did remix Hero, however. Anyway, thanks! Reviews are love.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat in the ER waiting room, my hair a mess from running my hands through it, my vest undone and my bow tie untied. Three hours and they hadn't let me see her. God, let her be okay. Please let her be fine. I love her... she's my best friend she has to be okay.

_They began rushing her into the ER. I held her hand._

"_Stay?" she coughed out._

"_Always."_

"Bella Swan-Lee?"

I had never gotten up so fast. The nurse did a double take and led me unto the hallway. I wanted to know hat was happening to my best friend. As if reading my mind the lady next to me began speaking.

"Ms. Cullen's injuries were extensive. She suffered several broken ribs, one puncturing her lung. We did emergency surgery and she should be fine. Her shoulder was dislocated and the cut beneath her eye needed stitches. She's unconscious now, but should wake soon. She's just through here."

"Thank you," I walked into the room and my heart broke. The monitors beeped and such, keeping an eye on her vitals and keeping her alive. Seeing her like that... I whimpered and fell into the chair beside her bed, taking her hand gently in mine. I kissed her knuckles and whispered "Please be okay, Ali... please wake up... come back to me..."

-xoxoxoxo-

I woke up to soft hands running through my hair and an angel's voice singing softly. I quickly realized it was Alice and lifted my head, her hand falling, but tracing my cheek first. I smiled softly at her smiling face. "Alice," I sighed in relief.

"Hey..." she chocked out. I grabbed for some water, filling a glass and handing it to her. She thanked me, letting me help her take a drink.

"You stayed," she smiled.

"I told you I would," I smiled, taking her hand in mine. She squeezed my hand a little and I returned it. She giggled and pointed to my attire.

"You haven't been home?"

"No."

"Why?"

"What if you woke up and I wasn't here. Hell naw I wasn't gonna miss it," I said, kissing her forehead. She traced circles on my hand with her thumb. A knock sounded at the door and Leah came in. She, unlike me, had changed, now wearing a light purple shirt and jeans. She grinned upon seeing us.

"Alice, you're awake!"

"Yeah. Can't keep me down."

"Well I have good news and more good news."

"Do tell," I chuckled.

"First off, the evil, the horrible, Jasper Hale, has been arrested."

"GOOD!" Alice and I said at the same time. Relief washed over her and I felt some weight lifted off my shoulders.

"Secondly, Bella, you're getting a medal for saving Alice at Prom settup."

I blushed. "That's too much..."

"No, it's not. You deserve it, Bella," Leah smiled.

"You saved me... more times then I can remember."

I smiled at her, a smile she once said was just her's.

"There's one more thing."

"What?" Alice tilted her head, curious.

Leah was practically bouncing. "We got a call from a record company. One of their agents heard us. They want us in LA at the end of the school year."

Alice squealed and I was speechless. I had started our band three years ago, with hopes of being discovered... but I never thought it would happen. The shock wore off and I bit my lip.

"I couldn't leave Alice and be that far away. What if she ne-" I yelped as Alice whacked me in the back of the head.

"This is the break you've been waiting for! Don't you _dare _give it up for me."

How do I argue with that face?

-xoxoxoxo-

Thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

xoxoxoFive Years Laterxoxoxo

Jessica sat flipping through the T.V. channels, cheek resting on her palm. Though as Lauren's friend she was awful, now she was cool. Oh, and The All-American Misfits' biggest fan. I flinched at the memory. Two years after she moved Jasper destroyed my phone… right after she was given a new number. I was never able to remember it. Three years without her and I desperately missed her. Sure there were posters of her all over (Jessica's handiwork), but it wasn't the same.

Jessica squealed. "Alice! Your girlfriend's on T.V.!"

I rolled my eyes. "She's not my girlfriend," I sighed, but sat down anyway.

"_Here today we have the lead singer of The All-American Misfits!" _A blonde woman smiled. Bella walked onto the stage, at least two inches taller, baby fat replaced by a strong jaw and high cheekbones. Her hair was mostly her natural brown with the tips dyed purple and green… my favorite colors…

The jeans she wore were ripped at the knees, hanging over the boots I had bought her years ago, the white tank top hugging her abs and small breasts. She looked sad, despite the smile on face.

"_Hi, Lisa. Thanks for having me," _she stated before sitting down.

"_Thank you for coming. It is an honor to have you here."_

"_It's not a problem. We're just getting ready for the upcoming concert."_

Lisa pointed to Bella's tattoo. _"That's new… or different at the least. What does it say?"_

Bella looked at the yin-yang symbol. _"Ah, yes. It says 'you and me'."_

"_You redid that song, correct?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I can't help but notice that many of your songs seem sad… bitter, even."_

Bella nodded. _"Which one?"_

"_Second Hand Girl." _She looked at the camera. _"Let's take a look at that."_

The camera zoomed in on the screen above the two women. Guitar and bass drum played as Bella was seen walking down a school hallway. She saw a girl with a black eye and began to sing:

They hurt you  
It's true.  
And I don't know why they do that to you.

The scene changed to Bella holding a guitar and sitting on a stool.

Don't you see?  
Can't you see it?

Don't you know that I love you?  
Can't you see it in my eyes?  
You always run to me  
But when they want you back  
You're gone in a whirl…

I'm just your second hand girl.

Now the music was in the background as Bella walked down a hallway, a boy yelling at the girl from before, her back against a wall.

In a hallway at school  
They're yellen at you  
Pain strikes through my heart  
I finally knew it was true.

Don't you see?  
Can't you feel it?

Don't you know that I love you?  
Can't you see it in my eyes?  
You always run to me  
But when they want you back  
You're gone in a whirl…

I'm just your second hand girl.

The guitar became more intense, the camera back on Bella.

I don't know how you can live in this way!

She bowed her head.

Having that pain…  
Day after day…

But

Don't you know that I love you?  
Can't you see it in my eyes?  
You always run to me  
But when they want you back  
You're gone in a whirl…

I'm just your second hand girl….

Your second hand girl…

Your second hand giiiirrrl

And I don't have to be…

Your second hand girl.

The music video faded out and it was back on Bella and Lisa.

"_Is that based off real life?"_

"_Yes. She was my best friend in high school."_

Jessica squeeled.

"_You loved her?"_

"_It took me three years without talking to her to figure it out, but yes… I loved her and still do."_

'I TOLD YOU!" Jessica yelled, fist pumping into the air. I was shocked.

"She… she feels the same?"

"You never saw it?!"

"_Do you think she knows?"_

"_If she's watching this, yeah." _Bella leaned forward, running a hand through her hair. _"I guess I'm hoping she'll be at the concert."_

"_Tell us about that."_

"_I'm heading back to my hometown in three days. My fathers are both hoping to see me so I may as well. I always loved that place…"_

Jessica pulled out her laptop. "Go fucking pack," she told me.

"What?"

"Go. Pack. I'm getting you a ticket to the concert. And a hotel room. Go pack."

My heart leapt and I grinned, running into my room. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't mention it."

-xoxoxoxo-

Telllll meeeeeee whaaaaaaat youuuuuu thiiiiiiiink! Review are love! Flames will be used to roast hot dogs! And marshmallows. And other campfire um nom noms.


	8. Chapter 8

AND NOW! THE MOMENT EVERYONE HAS BEEN ASKING FOR! I'm excited... serious.

Guerrilla Warfare: I'm really sorry for the wait. I've been in a wicked funk.

Jelleykakes: I'm really glad. I've only done one other songfic but this one seriously... I was eating pizza and listening and these girls popped into my head and I had to write it.

Neb87: thanks!

Imkeepingmybaby: Thank you! I love writing this one. :)

JessicaNarelle: daw thanks!

Okay I don't own twilight :'( or the song you're not alone. I also don't own any songs besides Secondhand Girl. So! On to the story.

Seeing her

I let out a shaky breath as the plane landed in Seattle. After this was a short drive to the hotel I was staying and tonight was the concert. I claimed my luggage and the next two hours went in a whirl. Before I knew it I was presenting my backstage ticket to the man and he looked at the ticket with disinterest at first, until he looked at me. I kid you not, he did this.

Wide eyes.

Looks at wall next to him.

Looks at me.

Gasps.

Points behind him.

"Miss, if you will please go straight backstage. You get to m-meet the band."

I nodded, gathering myself before making my way there.

I was seeing her... for the first time in years... in real life. Not a poster. Not a picture. Not on T.V. No. This was the real deal.

When I got back there, crew was running here and there, setting things up. Leah ran past in skinny jeans and a t-shirt, looked briefly at me and froze, mid-step. "Alice?"

"Yeah... hey."

Seth and Jared both ran over, grinning and the three grabbed me in a huge group hug. I giggled and hugged them all.

"Bella has been in a funk for so long... I think she missed you more than we did," Seth laughed. I blushed and looked at them, each nodding. I opened my mouth to say something until I heard the voice that instantly made my heart melt and me wanting to run to them.

"Guys, what are you standing around for? We have to set u... up..." They had separated to let Bella see me... and I her. "A-Alice?"

I nodded. "The one and only..." We looked at each other a short time before she ran forward and hugged me hard against her body, but not hard enough to hurt me. I sighed as she scent surrounded me... it smelt like home. I was home. I sighed into her shoulder and held her just as tight.

"You're back..." she sighed, though it sounded like a sob. I nodded and rubbed her back a little.

"I heard your interview... it was the first solid thing I had... I've been trying to get back to you."

She stiffened a little. "You... heard that?"

I pulled back some and smiled at her. "The whole thing."

"I-I'm sorry... I know you probably don't..." I cut her off with a gentle kiss and smiled more.

"You talk too much, Bell..."

She grinned and Leah chuckled. "About time."

-xoxoxo-


End file.
